A need exists for a crate that is lightweight and can be used to transport objects that are fragile, and provide protection and separation of objects being transported.
A further need exists for a crate that can be quickly assembled and easily transported.
An additional need exists for a crate that can be constructed of a lightweight material and reinforced with one or more corrugated panels to add increased compression strength thereto.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.